ApplerGamers' Strategy Guides/Clan War Guide
Clan War Preparation __NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction __NOEDITSECTION__ Clan War preparation day is a vital part of the clan war. But more work must be done BEFORE the clan war even starts. Your clan may be a clan that spams clan wars; starts a clan war right when you finish one. Though it may be fun to constantly participate in a clan war, it can be said that this is one of the worst ways to play clan wars. Before Preparation It's good to play clan wars with a two to three day gap, or if you're young, on weekends. Before you start a clan war, you can send a clan mail stating that if you cannot play in the clan war, leave the clan and comeback later or simply turn off your opt-in option in your profile. Make sure to kick out any inactive players. Having inactive players is like having wallbreakers in your clan castle; you can waste them (or in the case of inactive players, kick them). Preparation Day Once you find an opponent, make sure to donate troops to all members. Remember, any useless troops can be dismissed (goblins, wallbreakers). Be sure that the person with the best troops donate. Dragons, wizards, and archers are extremely useful in clan wars. Picking Your Target __NOEDITSECTION__ Though you and your clan may not like people in clan wars that "call their target", it can actually be very helpful during war. You should pick a target that you can three star with effort. Don't pick targets that you can three star with two hog riders. Tactics like that are bound to get you kicked out of your clan. It's pure selfish to take a super easy target because it means weaker clanmates have to attack stronger opponents. Try saying in chat who you are going to attack because remember; they're not you, they can't read your mind. You also have to remember some of your clanmates may not read the chat and could possibly attack the person you are going to attack. So the sooner you attack, the better. Conclusion __NOEDITSECTION__ Thanks for reading my first ever strategy guide. Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments (nothing negative). Please leave any feedback also in the comments and what I should add. Battle Day! __NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction__NOEDITSECTION__ The moment you all waited a day for; Battle Day! Nothing is more intense than two strong clans battling it out. It could be a victory by forty stars. It could be a win by one star. You never know the outcome of the war until it's over. Here are some tips and strategies you can use during battle day. Your Army__NOEDITSECTION__ The best part about attacking in clan wars is that you have a loooooooong time to decide where to break in. As mentioned above, you can scout the opposite clans' bases and decide where to break in. You have all of preparation day and most of war day to decide. Once you find out how to break in, you'll need troops to get in. Your Troops Ground Troops First, place down one archer and activate the clan troops. Place another archer in the corner. Once the clan troops are in the corner, either use a lightning spell on it or surround it with archers. Then, break in where the weaker walls and weaker defenses are. Send in a few giants and walbreakers. After smashing in, send in more giants followed by barbarians and archers. If you have Heroes, send them in next. Use any hero abilities that you have. Once your troops are closer to the middle, use a Rage Spell or Heal Spell to either destroy faster or battle longer. Air Units Dragons Dragons are extremely powerful (but expensive) troops. You can bring along about 20 archers to take out the clan troops but you don't have to if you don't want to. Minions can be brought along if wished. Rage Spells are most useful with dragons so be sure to fill up your Spell Factory with multiple of them. Place down a single archer to activate the clan troops. Place another archer in the corner. Once the clan troops are in the corner, either use a lightning spell on it or surround it with archers. Spread the dragons out where the air defenses are so you can take them out quicker. Once your dragons are close enough to the air defenses, use a Rage Spell on them. If you have brought along minions, be sure to deploy those after the dragons. You can use a Barbarian King or Archer Queen to take out any surrounding buildings (dragons attack pretty slow). Balloons and Minions Balloons are sometimes more helpful than dragons due to the fact that they attack the defenses faster. However, just like dragons, their attack speed is slow. Balloons do massive splash damage which can be helpful. Train about 30 balloons, 20 archers, and 20 minons. Rage Spells and heal spells are much more useful on balloons than any other spell (yes, jump spells totally work). Place down a single archer to activate the clan troops. Place another archer in the corner. Once the clan troops are in the corner, either use a lightning spell on it or surround it with archers. Send in balloons to the air defenses. Since you have more balloons than you had dragons, air defenses can only target one at a time. Place a Rage when your troops are close to the air defense. Send in minions after your balloons. If you want, send in Heroes to take out surrounding buildings. Don't Do This! When attacking, there are several things that could go wrong. To help avoid them, Don't Do This! *Spam down archers in one place. There could be a Giant Bomb there waiting to blow up your troops. *Spam down giants. One Spring Trap can kill multiple. *Spam down Dragons or Balloons. Air Bombs can blow multiple up and injure them. *Attack a town hall in the corner. This could make your clan angry that your "farming" in clan wars. While town halls outside a clan war base are much more rare now, they can still happen during war. Do This! When attacking, Do This! *Keep Calm and Carry On. Clan War attacking can make you super anxious and your fingers can slip and place troops in the wrong place. Keep calm when attacking! *Cheer on your clanmates. If your clan mates wins their battle, tell them "Great attack!" or another compliment. Don't tell them "you suck" etc. I do personally know someone who quit Clash because someone in our clan told him "your attack sucked oh my god you're so bad" (something like that). You could also give them tips on how to attack better.